Mewtwo's Challenger
by Saiyaness-Angula
Summary: Mewtwo is ruling the world and attempting to kill all human beings. The only hope of mankind must join forces with an irritable Ash Ketchum to save the world. (PokemonDBZ crossover)
1. Hope?

Mewtwo's Challenger

By: SaiyanessAngula

Category: Crossover

Chapter 1- Hope?

Ash: 14 Misty: 13 ½ Trunks: 16 Goten: 15

It was a dull, dirty atmosphere. The room was located underground, and had a massive table in the middle of it. A handful of gym leaders and Pokemon trainers sat around it.

"How can we stop Mewtwo?'asked Lance, "We can't live like this forever."

"How should I know?" one person asked. Everyone spent a minute thinking.

"Look at that!" someone screamed.

As everyone looked on, the air over by the door started to look like the static on a TV. Then suddenly, materializing out of thin air, three figures appeared.

The one in the center looked like a purple leprechaun, but was much taller, wore weird clothes, and had long, pink hair. To his right a teen-age boy stood. He wore a black shirt, with a blue jacket over it. He wore blue jeans, and had a sword strapped to his back. The most noticeable factor was, though, the fact that he had short, light purple hair.

On the other side stood another teen-age boy, younger than the first. His hair was black, and stuck up in all directions, but with a definite shape to it. He wore an orange and blue martial arts outfit.

"Who are you?" Lance demanded, as the others whipped out their guns and aimed them at the strangers. The purple leprechaun-like guy just smiled, nodded to the other two, and then vanished.

"Put your guns down," the boy with the sword commanded. The people ignored him. "Who are you?" Lance repeated. "Lets just say, we are here to help," the boy said," My name is Trunks. And this is Goten. We mean no harm. To you at least. Mewtwo is another story." "We have come to destroy him," Goten interjected.

"You have?' "How?" "That's impossible! Different people shouted. "Easy," Lance said, "Where did you come from, Trunks?" "Well, that is kind of hard to explain," Trunks muttered. "That's easy to explain, Trunks," Goten said gleefully, "We come from West City."

"Where is that?" Lance inquired. Goten looked surprised but Trunks just shook his head in annoyance. Goten squeaked, "You mean you don't know where West City is?" Trunks said quietly to Goten, "Uhh. Remember?" Goten replied, "Oh yeah! I forgot..." "Anyway, that isn't important right now. We must put an end to what Mewtwo is doing. We have a way to beat him, you just have to trust us. It may sound crazy, but I know we can stop him," Trunks continued. Goten, now being a bit more serious, said, "Yes. So where is he?" Lance asked, "How. How is it possible for just two young boys to defeat the legendary Mewtwo?" "We have our ways," Trunks replied. "Well. He was last seen in his own, hand, or should I say mind-made shrine. We call it the Dark Temple," Lance replied. "Okay, good. You know where he is. So where is this place?" Trunks continued. "It's off the south east coast of Cinnabar Island. I could take you there if you need," Lance said. "No," Trunks said, "Just tell me where Cinnabar Island is." "Well, we are now beneath Viridian city, so it's about 35 miles south of here. Once you see an island with a volcano, go a little bit eastward, which would be your left," Lance finished. "What? That close?" Trunks said, "Okay, thanks for your cooperation. I think we can take it from here. We'll come back if we need help." "What do you mean?" Lance said, "It's across water, so how could you say 'That close'?" Trunks replied simply with, "Don't worry, we have our own ways of getting around. Now, we should be going. We shouldn't tarry." And then, the two fly off. Everyone in the room stares, confused. There was a circle of curiosity, amazement, and everyone, even the greatest of trainers and gym leaders, were in a huge state of befuddlement. Everyone wondered where they came from, how they could fly, how they would beat the mighty Mewtwo... Were these two young, thought to be heroes crazy, or could the two brave warriors actually stop him?


	2. Ash's Fury

Mewtwo's Challenger

Chapter 2- Trouble Begins

By: SaiyanessAngula

Disclaimer: insert typical fanfiction author disclaimer

Mewtwo's catlike eyes panned the prison area, obviously looking for something. He lazily flicked his tail up and down as he trotted down the aisle. This place was his least favorite area in the whole palace, and that was saying a lot. But he was looking for someone today.

A guard scurried up to him, worried that he would be punished for keeping his master waiting. Mewtwo glanced over at him, annoyed, and roared,

"You, you're late! Let's hurry up. You know how much I hate this place. Let's go!"

The guard muttered incoherently under his breath

"Yes, your majesty. I am truly sorry for keeping you waiting. Now, what would you like me to do?"

"I have to speak to the prisoner in that cell." Mewtwo said, pointing at a cell.

"Sire, I am not sure if that is such a good-"

Mewtwo summoned his powers and levitated the guard into the air and began to crush him telepathically. "Open the door, dammit!"

The horrified man quickly complied after he was let out of Mewtwo's grasp. He stumbled over and slipped the key into the rusty lock and the door swung open.

Ash tossed and turned in his bed and woke up sweating. He rolled over and circled his arm over something next to him. He whispered, "G'night, Misty."

Then, his head snapped up and swiveled next to him. There was no one there. He started to panic, but then remembed that she was gone. Captured by Mewtwo.

"I need to get this off my mind," Ash muttered, "Go Charizard!"

Ash threw one of his pokeballs, and a humungous red dragon with huge claws and teeth, and fire on its tail, came out. Charizard roared and flapped his wings, happy to be out of that cramped space.

"Come on, Charizard. Let's go destroy some more Mewtwo's cities. I've been itching for revenge for some time now." Ash stated angrily.

Charizard snorted in agreement and bent over for its owner. Ash picked up his other pokeballs and put them on his belt. He grabbed his black cloak and slid it on, at the same time jumping onto Charizard's back. He skillfully maneuvered the dragon on the ground until they found a decent takeoff spot. From there, they took flight into the mysterious skies.

As the door swung open, Mewtwo braced himself for an argument. He knew this prisoner all to well. Then, he looked in and saw her. Her clothes were dirty and ripped at the shoulder. Her short, orange hair drooped down, cutting off part of her vision. Her once proud blue eyes had lost their michevious glint, but were now used in a ferocious glare toward Mewtwo. Yes, that was definitely her. Misty.


	3. Flashback

Mewtwo's Challenger

Chapter 3- Fights Abound...

Mewtwo crossed his arms, levitating slightly off the ground. "Well," he muttered sarcasticly, "Isn't it nice to see you again?" Misty tried to ignore him, turning toward the far wall of the cell, where one of her wrists was chained to. Mewtwo's eyes narrowed, and his tail began swishing angrily. "Don't make me hurt you." he stated. Misty turned a bit, one eye and part of her face looking at him in fury. As she spoke, her voice came out scratchy, but still enraged. "What the hell do you want?"

He closed one eye in exasperation . "I'm here, as you should know by now, to ask you for the last time, where is that Ketchum boy?"

Misty gritted her teeth, but managed to get out, "I don't know. And even if I did know," her voice raising higher with each passing word until she was shouting, "what makes you think I would tell you!" She looked down, muttering. "I would never betray my friend."

Mewtwo burst out laughing, causing Misty to turn with wide, fearful eyes. She knew full well about his temper, but laughing? It was unheard of from him. He smirked. "You really think he's still your friend? You are really much more naive than I thought. Just think back, and you will see that he cares a lot more about his pokemon "companians" than you."

Misty bit her lip as a memory came to her...

_Flashback_

_She lay there in awe and fear, clutching her arm, which was bloody and broken, as Mewtwo smirked and motioned to Pikachu. Ash's eyes were wide, and he called out to the pokemon, but Pikachu ignored him and rushed to Mewtwo's side. The purple cat gave a sharp order, and Pikachu's eyes turned black, just like the eyes of every pokemon that followed Mewtwo, except for the origanal clones. Pikachu smirked evilly, his cheeks sparking. Ash faltered, horrified. Misty yelled to him. "I need your help!" Ash looked over, bit his lip, and turned toward the yellow rat. Pikachu shouted out its name, releasing a strong Thunder attack that was the last thing she saw that day..._

_End Flashback_

Misty's eyes snapped open, glaring at Mewtwo. "You shut up! You don't know anything!" she yelled as she swept Mewtwo's feet out from under him. The cat was surprised, but caught himself before he hit the ground. He spun on his foot, grabbing Misty in one hand and forming a ball of pychic energy in the other. Misty stared at him, teeth gritted. He uttered sharply, "Careful, human. My patience is wearing thin. Where is that Ketchum boy?"

Trunks and Goten skidded to a stop when they saw the enormous red dragon round the bend. Goten whistled in wonder. "That thing sure is big..." "Let's take a closer look," Trunks suggested. "It might be hostile." Goten nodded in agreement and they blurred over to the dragon's side, where they were surprised to find that it had a rider.

The two strangers were now staring at the battered ex-hero of the Pokemon world. Ash stared back at them, a lethal glare on his face. His black cloak slid over his shoulder, but was quickly brushed back. Ash's hand moved swiftly to his belt, grabbing and enlarging a pokeball. He muttered spitfully, "I might have known. Mewtwo changed you so you could fly, right?" Goten smiled kindly, saying back. "Not likely. We can do this naturally." The look on Ash's face intensified, but he smirked. "As if. You must be scouts. Get away from me." Trunks shook his head, one hand reaching back for his sword. Ash saw this, and in a flash his Heracross materilized from its pokeball. He smirked, and stated. "If you want a fight, you got it."


End file.
